<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castigation by smile_nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382046">Castigation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd'>smile_nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Di vampiri, maghi e altre cose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>cowt!verse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Gryffindor!Celes, Handcuffs, M/M, Master!Shannen, Master/Slave, Ravenclaw!Shannen, Sex Toys, Slytherin!Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Langley e Celes marinano la scuola e Shannen deve punirli in quanto Caposcuola</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shannen/Langley/Celes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Di vampiri, maghi e altre cose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWTverse &amp; Polyverso</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I personaggi di questa storia appartengono al sito Lande di Fandom</p><p>Prompt: M1b, Cowt!Verse NSFW</p><p>Questa storia partecipa al cowt10 di Lande di Fandom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celes ha la testa appoggiata alla sua coscia, è disteso a terra placido e calmo mentre fa volare sopra la sua testa un fiore che ha colto poco più in là. Langley gli accarezza i capelli lasciati sciolti, scoprendogli la fronte. Il giardino della scuola, durante le lezioni, è un piacere non da poco.</p><p>È silenzioso eccetto che per i rumori della natura. Sono nascosti dietro il Platano Picchiatore che Langley ha imparato fermare al suo terzo anno di scuola, quando ha conosciuto Celes, in pratica, e quando è riuscito a conquistare finalmente Shannen. O meglio quando Shannen è rimasto completamente folgorato da Celes, finendo per accettare anche lui.</p><p>Non è la prima volta che saltano le lezioni per andare a passare un po’ di tempo insieme all’aria aperta senza che nessuno li guardi male, o sussurri alle loro spalle o li giudichi sprezzantemente. Di solito riescono a cavarsela con i professori e le conseguenti punizioni. Langley recuperando in breve tempo qualsiasi compito gli assegnino e Celes semplicemente essendo Celes e riuscendo a tenere tutti sotto scacco. Più di una volta Langley ha proposto di esaminare la sua ascendenza per appurare finalmente che abbia sangue veela nelle vene, cosa che secondo il Serpeverde è praticamente una certezza.</p><p>«Come vi viene in mente di saltare le lezioni a fine anno, con i G.U.F.O. e i M.A.G.O. da affrontare?», chiede la voce austera di Shannen.</p><p>Langley alza lo sguardo, sempre continuando ad accarezzare i capelli di Celes, e sorride al tassello mancante della loro relazione. «Tesorino, che bello che sei qui. Stenditi con noi», dice allungando una mano.</p><p>Shannen si scansa dandogli un colpo con la bacchetta sulle dita che Langley sente fin troppo distintamente.</p><p>«Non ce la facevo più a stare chiuso lì dentro, Shan. Avevo bisogno di aria», interviene Celes continuando a rimanere disteso su Langley, guardandolo perciò al contrario.</p><p>Langley nota gli occhi di Shannen farsi languidi per un attimo e poi tornare quelli freddi e gelidi come la pietra l’istante successivo. «Muovetevi a tornare in classe, prima che debba punirvi», dice con tono estremamente seccato.</p><p>A quelle parole Celes si alza di scatto e punto lo sguardo dritto in quello di Langley. Sa perfettamente che cosa è balenato nella sua mente, perché un pensiero gemello adesso sta affiorando nella sua. Sorride al più piccolo e poi si volta verso Shannen. «Sei sicuro che devi proprio punirci, Caposcuola?» chiede Langley con la voce appositamente strascicata per mettere accento sulle parole giuste.</p><p>Shannen lo guarda con sufficienza finché i suoi occhi non si spostano su quelli di Celes e allora anche qualcosa nei suoi cambia.</p><p>«Non vorrei essere punito, ma siamo stati davvero cattivi, Lang», comincia Celes avvicinandosi provocante a Langley, che già sente l’eccitazione fiorire dentro di lui.</p><p>«Hai ragione, Cee. Speriamo solo che il Caposcuola non sia troppo cattivo».</p><p>«O che lo sia», risponde Celes guardando Shannen come un cane a tre teste guarderebbe un pezzo di carne.</p><p>Shannen rimane serio e composto, come è di solito. «Seguitemi», ordina.</p><p>I ragazzi si alzano di scatto e lo seguono a qualche passo di distanza. Nessuno di loro fiata, ma Langley vede che Celes ha un sorriso malizioso e carico di aspettative sul volto.</p><p>Fortunatamente la scuola è vuota poiché sono tutti ancora impegnati con le lezioni e lo studio per gli esami. Nei corridoi echeggiano i loro passi che sembrano tamburi martellanti messi a monito di ciò che accadrà di lì a poco.</p><p>Shannen li conduce al bagno dei prefetti al quinto piano, pronuncia la parola d’ordine e assicurandosi che non vi sia nessuno li fa entrare.</p><p>Langley si trova davanti un bagno completamente ricoperto di marmo candido, dalla parte opposta del lavandino centrale rispetto alla porta c’è una grande vasca, adesso vuota, con sopra una quantità di rubinetti che se non fosse stato così preso dalla situazione aprirebbe all’istante per vedere che cosa ne esce.</p><p>Shannen si richiude la porta alle spalle e con uno sventolio di bacchetta la blocca. Poi con un altro fa apparire uno sgabello sul quale si siede, lasciando lui e Celes in piedi davanti a lui ad attendere.</p><p>«Spogliati, Langley», ordina serio.</p><p>Langley sente il suo basso ventre reagire alla voce di Shannen e al suo viso sicuro inviando verso l’alto un’ondata di eccitazione che sembra investirlo. «Se non volessi farlo?», chiede in tono di sfida.</p><p>Shannen batte ritmico la bacchetta su una mano mentre lo guarda prima di rispondere. «Dovrò punirti più duramente».</p><p>Langley sinceramente lo spera, così rimane immobile con le braccia conserte in segno di sfida.</p><p>Vede Shannen sventolare la bacchetta e prima che possa rendersi conto di ciò che sta accadendo sente una fitta pungente sulla natica accompagnata da uno schiocco sordo. Salta sul posto con un verso di dolore, guarda Shannen e sente i pantaloni diventare improvvisamente più stretti.</p><p>«Adesso fa quello che ti ho detto».</p><p>Langley si toglie la divisa ed i vestiti frenetico. Sente lo sguardo di Celes sul suo corpo così come quello di Shannen e nonostante sia in quel momento completamente nudo non si è mai sentito più protetto e al sicuro.</p><p>Rimane immobile, in piedi davanti a Shannen che lo guarda soffermandosi sul suo membro già mezzo eretto con un ghigno. «Guardati, sei già eccitato», valuta sprezzante provocandogli un brivido lungo le braccia.</p><p>«Celes, che dici gli vuoi dare una mano?» chiede guardando il più piccolo che fino a quel momento è rimasto muto a guardare. «Non che tu abbia scelta. Questa è una punizione e dovete fare ciò che il vostro Caposcuola ordina per farvi perdonare».</p><p>Langley vede con la coda dell’occhio Celes annuire e iniziare ad andare verso di lui.</p><p>«Sei troppo vestito», commenta Shannen facendo sparire i suoi abiti e qualsiasi pezzo di stoffa possa nascondergli la vista della pelle di Celes.</p><p>Langley ingoia a vuoto davanti il corpo nudo del ragazzo, sebbene lo conosca in ogni suo angolo è sempre una visione che lo accende e lo eccita come la prima volta. Guarda la linea del collo che si unisce alle spalle e poi il corpo snello ma morbido sui fianchi e sulle cosce candide che Langley sente la necessità impellente di mordere e segnare.</p><p>Dimenticandosi per un attimo il loro gioco fa un passo verso Celes per avvicinare il loro corpi ma si sente tirare per i polsi da una forza improvvisa.</p><p>«No no, Langley. Non puoi toccarlo», dice Shannen mentre con la bacchetta fa alzare le sue braccia verso l’alto legando i polsi con manette di pura luce che lo costringono a stare con le braccia innaturalmente tirate all’insù.</p><p>Langley lo guarda supplicante, avere Celes davanti e non poterlo sentire, abbracciare e farlo suo è una tortura. Sono così vicini che Langley può sentire la lontananza tra i loro corpi farsi tangibile e dividerli come un muro freddo, spesso e impenetrabile.</p><p>Lo sa che Shannen lo sta osservando e sebbene il suo viso sia sempre imperturbabile sa anche che la visione di Celes completamente nudo e alla sua mercé lo sta mandando fuori di testa, ma ormai hanno iniziato il gioco e devono continuare così come hanno deciso. Shannen non può perdere il controllo.</p><p>Intanto, non si è accorto che Celes si sta avvicinando al membro con la bocca socchiusa e la lingua che spinge in giù il labbro inferiore, pronta ad accoglierlo.</p><p>«Ah, no Celes. Anche tu non puoi fare quello che vuoi», dice Shannen.</p><p>«Cosa vuoi che faccia, Caposcuola?», chiede Celes con voce sottile e pregna di sottomissione, così diversa da quella che ha di solito e forse anche per questo oscenamente eccitante ed invitante.</p><p>Shannen lo guarda per un attimo e Langley è certo di vederlo ingoiare, prima che torni a dettare ordini. «Voglio che tu stia fermo», dice facendo apparire delle manette che legano le braccia di Celes dietro la schiena e dalle quali sale un’altra cintura che si lega stretta attorno al suo collo.</p><p>Langley non può vedere Celes in viso, fermo com’è in quella posizione, ma può vedere il viso di Shannen e tanto gli basta per immaginare che cosa sia la vista del più piccolo in quel momento.</p><p>«Piegati, Celes», dice lapidario Shannen e Langley vede Celes piegare il busto e divaricare le gambe giusto davanti a lui.</p><p>«No, Shan. Questo non me lo puoi fare. Farmelo piegare davanti e non poterlo…»</p><p>«Zitto», dice Shannen facendo apparire una pallina della grandezza esatta della sua bocca, che adesso lo blocca senza fargli articolare più una parola. L’unica cosa che riesce a fare è emettere dei suoni ovattati che ben presto smette di pronunciare.</p><p>«Bene», valuta Shannen andandosi a mettere accanto a lui per guardare Celes da dietro. Langley lo vede mordersi il labbro inferiore per un attimo, poi agitare di nuovo la bacchetta e far comparire un plug anale che ha ad un’estremità un cuneo in silicone non troppo spesso e all’altra una lunga coda di pelo bianco.</p><p>Langley sgrana gli occhi e sente il suo membro reagire non appena l’oggetto si avvicina a Celes ed inizia a penetrarlo piano ma costante, costringendolo ad inarcare la schiena e gemere di dolore.</p><p>Si muove di nuovo dimenticando la magia che lo tiene fermo e per tutta risposta un’altra scudisciata lo colpisce facendolo gemere nella pallina che gli blocca la bocca.</p><p>Il plug smette di avanzare all’interno di Celes nello stesso momento in cui lui emette un verso strozzato e si rimette dritto, guardando Shannen con un viso innocente e supplichevole che fa reagire il membro di Langley incontrollabilmente.</p><p>«Ora prendilo in bocca, Cel», dice Shannen soffice. «Aiuta il povero Langley che non ce la fa più».</p><p>E sinceramente se avesse potuto parlare, Langley, avrebbe detto la stessa identica cosa.</p><p>Vede Celes finalmente avvicinarsi a lui e aprire la bocca come prima, disponendo la lingua pronto ad accoglierlo, ma nel momento in cui è così vicino che Langley sente il suo respiro sulla punta Celes invece di prenderlo completamente in bocca lo lecca appena.</p><p>Langley sgrana gli occhi e guarda verso il basso. Nota che sul viso di Celes c’è un ghigno malizioso ed indecente. Shannen accanto a lui ride sommesso.</p><p>«Bravo, Celes. Fallo soffrire un altro po’».</p><p>Langley lo guarda supplicante ma Shannen gli restituisce il solito sguardo serio e deciso. Non può fare nulla è completamente in balia dei voleri dei due ragazzi e se non fosse così eccitato e bisognoso di essere dentro Celes, in un punto qualsiasi di Celes, ne godrebbe appieno, ma così è una tortura bella e buona.</p><p>Sente il più piccolo soffiare sulla punta e poi scendere verso la base del pene, piegandosi come può viste le manette e la cintura al collo che – Langley può giurarlo – già gli starà segnando la pelle candida.</p><p>Percepisce le labbra morbide sui suoi testicoli e ha così voglia di essere dentro di lui, è così bisognoso che gli fa quasi male non poterlo fare.</p><p>Lo sente risalire lungo la lunghezza ed abbassa gli occhi per guardarlo aprire di poco la bocca e mettersi nella posizione perfetta per prenderlo ma si ferma all’improvviso restituendogli lo sguardo.</p><p>Langley non ne può più e si dà una spinta con i fianchi che lo fa finire direttamente in bocca di Celes che non si tira indietro. Per buona misura un’altra scudisciata gli segna le natiche, facendolo gemere di dolore e sollievo nella pallina.</p><p>«Voglio sentirti», dice Shannen come in trance e così fa scomparire la pallina all’improvviso che lo lascia per un attimo spaesato.</p><p>Muove la mandibola un po’ dolorante un paio di volte mentre Celes continua a succhiarlo arrivando ogni volta più a fondo. I suoi pensieri diventano fumo e acqua insieme, non sente più nulla se non la sensazione umida, calda e morbida della bocca di Celes attorno a lui.</p><p>«Cee», chiama tra un gemito e l’altro. «Celes… ah…sì… Cee», continua come una cantilena mentre gli occhi si socchiudono ed ogni cellula del suo corpo va in eccitazione. Vede Shannen guardarli a bocca aperta ed in silenzio ed è certo che al di sotto della divisa vi sia nascosta un’erezione non da poco. È l’unico pensiero razionale che riesce a fare e quindi nel momento in cui sente che potrebbe venire nella bocca del Grifondoro guarda Shannen fisso e articola il suo nome senza emettere alcun suono, lasciando che siano solo le sue labbra a muoversi e assicurandosi cha Shannen lo stia guardando in volto.</p><p>Viene nella bocca di Celes riversando tutto il seme che il più piccolo beve avidamente continuando a succhiare per un altro paio di secondi, mentre Langley continua a dire il suo nome in tutte le sue varianti.</p><p>Celes si scansa e lo guarda dal basso. Le sue labbra sono rosso acceso e imperlate di saliva e seme in eccesso.</p><p>Langley lo guarda con dolore per non poterlo baciare.</p><p>Come se Shannen lo avesse sentito si avvicina a Celes e prendendolo per il mento lo bacia avido, leccando dalle sue labbra tutto ciò che vi è rimasto sopra. Poi avvicinandosi a Langley e alzando di poco la testa per arrivare alla sua altezza lo bacia con altrettanta convinzione che lui ricambia con passione e che è certo avrebbe approfondito se non fosse stato ancora legato.</p><p>«Bene, adesso tocca a Celes», dice e dopo aver slegato Langley fa apparire una superficie morbida.</p><p>Il vampiro si massaggia i polsi e si guarda alle spalle, trovando tre segni rossi sul suo sedere bene evidenti nonostante la pelle olivastra.</p><p>Celes è rimasto così in ginocchio con la coda di pelo che gli finisce tra le gambe e il pene eretto che gli si poggia su. Langley aspetta che Shannen dica cosa fare prima di muoversi, anche se la necessità di prendere Celes in braccio è enorme.</p><p>«Prendilo e fallo stendere», ordina Shannen.</p><p>Langley non se lo fa ripetere due volte, prende Celes in braccio come una sposa senza troppo sforzo. Finalmente può sentire l’odore della sua pelle e la morbidezza della sua carne, nonché guardare finalmente da vicino i suoi occhi bellissimi che lo supplicano di possederlo.</p><p>Langley fa quanto gli è stato comandato e attende guardando Celes dall’alto che adesso è disteso sulla schiena con le gambe ripiegate e il membro turgido che svetta verso un lato.</p><p>«Fallo venire con le mani».</p><p>«Che? No! Non è giusto! Voglio…» inizia Celes lamentandosi.</p><p>Shannen lo interrompe alzando una mano, pacato. «Fai il bravo».</p><p>Celes si zittisce mettendo su un broncio infantile. «Bravo così», dice facendo un segno a Langley che si mette due dita in bocca e poi lo guarda.</p><p>«Non preoccuparti, Cee. Ci penso io a te», dice andando vicino la sua apertura già penetrata dal plug, iniziando a forzare un po’ i muscoli per farsi spazio tra il silicone e la carne.</p><p>Celes, ancora con le braccia dietro la schiena si inarca lamentandosi quando Langley riesce a far penetrare una falange.</p><p>«Shan», dice supplicante Celes inarcandosi e guardando Shannen che è dietro di loro.</p><p>Langley lo sa cosa vuole e lo sa anche Shannen che quindi sventola la bacchetta per far stringere la cinghia attorno al collo di Celes.</p><p>Sanno entrambi che essendo il gioco iniziato con il comando di Shannen, a Langley non avrebbe fatto passare nulla, a maggior ragione se lo avesse chiesto, ma il fatto che sia più accomodante con Celes è proprio della loro relazione e Langley non può essere più che d’accordo.</p><p>Inizia a muovere il dito che adesso è completamente dentro Celes con lentezza, non curandosi del fatto che lo sfregamento con il silicone gli dia fastidio per non dire male. Vedere Celes che ben presto inizia a muoversi per andare incontro alla sua mano gli fa dimenticare qualsiasi fastidio o dolore, così come fa il respiro affannato dovuto al giogo del laccio.</p><p>Langley afferra il pene di Celes con l’altra mano nel momento in cui è pronto per entrare con un altro dito e lo massaggia quando lo spinge dentro con forza facendogli emettere un verso strozzato di dolore e di piacere. Mentre alza i fianchi per andare incontro alla sua mano, Langley lo vede spingere la testa indietro e guardare Shannen che è completamente rapito dal sul sguardo, così come lo è lui dal suo corpo che si muove grazie ai suoi gesti.</p><p>Langley sente distintamente l’eccitazione risalirgli lungo le cosce e la schiena nel momento in cui si rende conto di essere l’unico fautore del piacere che Celes sta esprimendo tra un ansito e l’altro.</p><p>Lo vede inarcarsi ancora una volta e poi alla fine venire in un grido soffocato sporcando sia il suo addome che il proprio. Langley si ferma sentendo il calore generato dallo schizzo sul suo stomaco e percependo distintamente i muscoli di Celes chiudersi ritmicamente attorno la sua mano, per poi uscire delicatamente.</p><p>Shannen continua a guardarli per un attimo poi si riscuote e fa sparire gli oggetti che ancora tengono sotto giogo il corpo di Celes.</p><p>Il più piccolo respira con la bocca aperta e lo sguardo soddisfatto mentre aspetta che Langley gli vada incontro per tenerselo un po’ addosso incurante dei loro corpi.</p><p>Langley non riesce a sedersi comodo a causa delle scudisciate ricevute ma ci prova come può. Celes ha un segno rosso intorno al collo che sembra scurirsi ogni minuto di più e Langley si ritrova a sfiorarlo leggero con le dita, valutando la differenza tra la sua pelle chiarissima e il segno di ciò che hanno condiviso quel giorno.</p><p>«La prossima volta voglio che siano le tue mani, Shannen», dice Celes allungando una mano verso di lui che ci avvicina e si lascia abbracciare mentre si appoggia a lui.</p><p>Langley lo guarda e sorride. «Che dici, Cee, il Caposcuola si è fatto rispettare?»</p><p>Celes si apre in un sorriso peccaminoso. «Oh, sì, Lang. Ma questo non ci vieterà di infrangere le regole della scuola un’altra volta, non è vero?»</p><p>«Ovviamente», risponde Langley complice.</p><p>Shannen li guarda entrambi, cercando di nascondere il minuscolo sorriso che gli stava per affiorare sulle labbra. «Sarò costretto a punirvi di nuovo, allora».</p><p>«Lo spero», risponde Celes compiaciuto e Langley non potrebbe essere più d’accordo di così.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>